


Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough.

by Fallinstar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 15 years old michael, 19 years old ash, Dirty Talk, Feminine!Michael, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Michael likes pain :), Name-Calling, Oh and spanking, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, bottom!Michael, but not really, innocent!Michael, read the notes pLS, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew this was wrong, knows this is wrong. But he can't help it- It's all he ever think about; Ashton's long, thick fingers inside him, preparing him for the real thing, Ashton whispring dirty things in his ear and sucking lovebites onto his pale skin while his other hand is hitting his thigh, teasing him. Fuck, he's so close. </p><p>Or, </p><p>Ashton is Michaels hot, sexy, muscular big brother and Michael is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So um, english is not my first language so sorry for any errors.

He knew this was wrong, knows this is wrong. But he can't help it- It's all he ever think about; Ashton's long, thick fingers inside him, preparing him for the real thing, Ashton whispring dirty things in his ear and sucking lovebites onto his pale skin while his other hand is hitting his thigh, teasing him. _Fuck, he's so close_.

If he just could reach _that spot_ , dammit.

His fingers are so short (nothing compared to Ashton's) and he can never touch there, can't even feel it and it's- it's just so, _frustrating_.

So he grabs his hard dick and wank till he reach his unsatisfying orgasm, cleans himself up and goes to sleep with a scowl on his face.

\--

One week.

He's got one week all alone.

Michael's parents decided that this year for their anniversary they are going on a romantic vacation and since Ashton is in college, Michael is left alone for a _fucking_ _week_. He could finally use the toy he got for himself, the toy he bought last year and still _didn't even got it out from it's box_.

Since his parents told him about their trip his dick hasn't gone down for a second. That is just how much he's excited about it. He can't stop thinking about it. God, he is thrilled.

-

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yes mommy, of course! I'll be fine, I have enough money for food and I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself," Michael giggled and hugged his mother. He just wanted them out of the house so he could really _take care_  of himself.

"And if you need any-"

"Thing, I will call you and dad or Ash. I know"

His mother ruffeld his hair and quickly got out when she heard the honk of the car.

"Bye mike!"

"Bye Mom, dad, have fun!"

He slammed the door and an immediate smile has found it's way to his face. _finally!_

Michael decided that since his all alone, he is going to take his time. Going to tease himself and pleasure himself and fuck himself with the pretty pink dildo untill he is screaming.

He's so hard, fuck. So turned on. Today he is going to reach that one spot he reads about all the time, that spot that makes men in porn crying from pleasure. _He_ is going to cry from pleasure, yeah.

He has taken all of his clothes off, leaving him in just his black panties that look oh so pretty against his pale skin. He thinks about his big, strong brother and what would he say if he saw Michael right now? His so called innocent baby brother lying in his bed- half naked and touching himself.

Michael likes to think that Ash would call him pretty, beautiful even.

His right hand is now teasing his nipple while his left is pushing the underwear aside- his fingers just barely grazing his needy hole.

He press them inside- two fingers in one go, his dick is leaking all over his panties but it's okay; he has 6 more pair lying hidden in his closet.

Suddenly it's Ashton's fingers there, teasing him, scissoring his fingers inside michael. Pushing them deep, so so deep. Another finger inside- 3 knuckles deep. Opening him up.

There's sweat all over Michael's body, he's so hot-so turned on, _god_.

Okay, he knows he promise himself he will take his time, but he has a _whole week_ to do just that. And he is so so close. Just the thought about Ash has got him so far gone already.

So, he is gently taking his fingers out, -whimpring because of the loss of contect- and go to his closet where his special box is hiding.

Michael's cock gave an intersted twitch when the blond boy opened the box- the toy is so pretty, it's not very big- but it's not small either. It has a slight curve at the edge and there's a little remote lying next to it.

Michael thinks he has never seen something more beautiful, really.

He takes the toy and it feels so good in his hand, it's light but feel so, so heavy. He can't wait to know what it would feel like in his tight, virgin hole. He's got goosebumps all over his body.

It hurts, trying to insert the toy inside- but Mike can't complain, he loves the pain. Feels so nice through the pain, feels big inside him. Filling him up so good.

He pushes it through his rim, doesn't stop no matter if it hurts, no matter _how much_.

He's moaning, he's so loud and he can't stop himself. He wishes it was Ashton's cock inside him- trusting into him and not giving him anytime to adjust. Calling him a slut and slapping him across the face so hard it leaves a handprint.

"Ashh, oh my god,"

he's crying. It feels so good even though it's wrong. So, so terribly _wrong_.

All of the sudden he is in heaven, his thighs are shaking and he's screaming. The toy hits his prostate and it feels so great. Nothing could compare to this.

"Oh god, yeah right there, right there ash, fuck me,"

He's cumming too soon but he doesn't care, he feels like he's flying and he never wants to land.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been a very naughty boy, thinking about your own brother in such a dirty way.. tsk, tsk- I think you should be punished baby,"
> 
> "Yeah, yes I need to be punished, punish me please, please Ash!"

Cleaning himself up, Michael felt really hungry, so after he put all of his new toys (It's 3 days after his parents are gone and there's no reason they should know what is he buying with the emregncy money, what they don't know can't hurt them right?) back where they belong, wore a shirt and his favorite pair of red lace panties (he's alone anyway so he can be alone _and_ pretty) he went downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen he could expected a lot of things, however, he did not expected he will see his brother sitting next to the table and drinking coffee.

"A-Ash?! W-what are you doing here..." his voice came out high and suprised.

"It's my house..?" The curly haired boy said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, duh," he giggled nervosly, "but I thought you were supposed to be in college.."

"I came to see my little bro. Mom told me you're all alone at home.." he got up and started walking towerds Mike, who was still standing at the kitchen's door.

"Though you don't seem that bother being here all alone hmm? Aren't you're happy to see me?"

"N-no, o-o-of course I am-m.. when did you get here? I didn't hear you come in,"

"Maybe you were just too busy touching yourself and screaming my name? I even heard you before I got in, you are _so loud_.."

"What?!" Michael could feel his face turn red, this couldn't be happening, he must be dreaming!

_Wake up Michael, wake up.._

By now Ashton is standing right infront of his baby brother, smirking and looking down at him.

"You're so filthy aren't you? Thinking about me? Your brother? Hmm, tell me babe, what were you thinking? Probably didn't think I would come over and hear you, now did you?" He chuckled.

"Ashy, I promise it's not what you think.. I'm..I-I..-"

"You're what? Come on Mikey, tell me what were you doin' huh? I'm waiting.."

Tears were threatening to escape his eyes, he was so, so embarrassed and ashamed.

Just when he was about to burst into tears and get on his knees to beg his brother to forget and forgive him, two hands grope his ass and pulled him close.

He looked with wide eyes up at his big brother- Ashton was smiling, looking smug and that cunfused Mike. Why wasn't Ashton _yelling_ at him? _Hating_ him?

"God Mikey, you look so hot right now, your face even matching those tiny underwear.."

Michael completly forgot about the underwear. What is Ashton doing? Isn't he supposed to be disgusted?

 _"Oh!"_ He could hear the slap before he felt it. Then the hot, burning and sweet, sweet pain could be felt on his ass, he was feeling too much right now, so -so _overwhelmed_. And he fucking loves it. If one slap could make him feel like that, what about 5, 10? Even 20!

"Like that baby? Hmm? You don't know how much I want you, my pretty boy.. felt so guilty for so long for wanting you.. my baby brother. But you didn't now did you, you don't feel guilty at all, it's just a turn on for you, doesn't it?"

Michael was speechless, Ashton wanted him too? His sexy brother, the tall, hot, the boy who can have anyone, wanted him?

Another slap.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, little whore."

"Y-yes"

"Yes what baby?"

"Yes, it turns me on Ashy, turns me on so bad Ash!"

Michael felt like he couldn't breath, he felt like he's on fire and if Ashton kept talking Michael is going to fucking cum in his pants.

"You've been a very naughty boy, thinking about your own brother in such a dirty way.. tsk, tsk- I think you should be punished baby,"

"Yeah, yes I need to be punished, punish me please, please Ash!"

"Go upstairs, get naked and lay down, on your hands and knees."

"Now!"

Michael never loved running, but right now he was running as fast as he could. He rushed to get rid of his clothes and get on the bed, being a good boy.

The anticipation was killing him, after a few moments passed he started to get worry, what if Ashton is messing with him? But, he wouldn't do that.... would he?

Then Ashton came in, the first thing Michael noticed was that he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, he had a tight black shirt that made his bicep stand out and _god_ , Michael needed to be touched.

The second thing Mike noticed was that Ash is holding his coffee cup- which made him frown. Then Ashton pulled the desk chair next to the bed and sat on it, drinking his coffee and watching Michael.

"Ash?"

"Don't speak." Ashton said in a harse tone, Making his little brother even harder.

After a while Michael started to get uncomfortable, his hands hurting from having to hold himself so long and he just wanted Ashton to fuck him already.

But Ash was still sitting, watching him intensely. It made Michael feel small, vulnerable- it didn't help that Ashton is still in his clothes, while he is bare and exposed, It made him want to cry but also made him feel hot and sweaty and _beg_.

"A-Ash, please.. I can't, p-please.."

Ashton smirked, "please what baby? What do you want me to do?"

"F-fuck me please, please Ashton, fuck me.."

"Look at you Mikey, I didn't even touched you at all and you're a wreck," he chuckled, "how much do you want me? How much do you want your big brother to fuck you?"

"So bad!" He moaned, "I want you to fuck so bad Ashy, I need it, please, I'll do anything.. just fuck me please!"

Feeling sorry for his little brother, Ashton got up from the chair and started undressing himself. Just to tease Michael a little bit, he did it slow, so turned on by how desperate Michael seems.

He tugged at his hard cock a bit before climbing on the bed behind Mikey.

"Gonna fuck you in a bit love, need to punish you first don't I?"

"Y-yeah.."

Ashton knead Michael's ass before delivering a harsh smack to the right cheek. And Michael couldn't help it- he moaned loud- it's better than anything he ever fantasized about.

"Count them for me, gonna give you 10. That was one baby,"

Another spank. "T-two,"

Another two in a row and Michael felt tears prickling his eyes. "Three, F-four,"

Spank. "Five!" He sobbed.

"Great Mikey, doin' so well for me baby. Just five more to go,"

After Ashton spanked his little brother five more hard spank to his other cheek, he massage his burning ass. Michael was crying and moaning to his pilliow, his ass hurts and he's hard than ever.

Then he felt Ashton's finger being pushed inside his hole.

"You're so loose baby, you fingerd yourself earlier? Thought of me? Imagined it's my big cock pounding into you?"

"Ash! Fuck me please," he cried.

Ashton toke a condom out of his pucket and was about to put it when Michael whimperd. "A-Ash, no condom.. please.."

"'Kay baby, you ready?" Ashton got into position behind Michael.

"Yes Ash, fuck me, 'm ready.."

Ashton pushed inside his brother, didn't stop till he bottomed out. They both let put a moan, Michael trying to get used to the feeling.Ashton's cock felt so big inside him, stretching his hole.

"Fuck Mikey, you're so fucking tight. Can't tell how many times I thought about this, us. Gonna fucking destroy you,"He then pulled out and roughly pushed in, thrusting into Michael in quick, sharp and hard thrusts.

"Fuck Ash, you're so big! Fuck me.. fuck me, oh my god.."

When one hand is griping his brother's hip, he used the other to deliver smacks to his ass.

"Oh god, Ash I-I'm so close... harder, please.."

"Don't cum till I say so,"

Ashton picked up his pace, thrusting faster and even harder into Michael. He took his hand from his hip and grop Michael's blond hair, pulling on it and sucking hickies onto his neck.

The bed banges against the wall, Michael couldn't stop screaming and moaning as his big brother smacked his ass and fucked him.

"Ash, I need to cum please!"

"N- _fuck._. No,"

"God Mikey your ass is so red, have my handprint all over it. Everytime you sit down you gonna remember how good I fucked you. Suck a dirty boy, playing all innocent but the truth is that you're a slut that loves a cock up the ass aren't you? Fuck. So fucking close baby.."

His legs were shaking, his ass hurt and he couldn't breath due to Ashton holding his head down. He never felt better.

"Fuck, fuck babe, cum for me, cum baby,"

"O-oh! I'm cumming Ash, oh my god, so good, don't stop I'm cumming!"

This is the best feeling he ever had, the toys would never fill him up as good as Ash. No one else would be able to make him feel like that.

After he came, he feels Ashton pulling out of his ass, seconds later there's cum all over his bottom, driping onto the sheets.

Ashton collapsed next to him, both breathing hard.

"So umm, how's college?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments and stuff. Sorry the ending suck. I didnt know how to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter with ash. So yeah keep an eye for it. Or something.


End file.
